Gallant Old Engine (episode)
Gallant Old Engine is the fourteenth episode of the fourth season and the ninety-second episode of the series. It aired in the US on the Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales episode, Splish Splash Splosh in 1996. In this episode, Skarloey tells Duncan the story of how Rheneas saved the railway. Plot Duncan is grumbling about being overworked, not being polished, and passengers. Skarloey, dismayed by Duncan's stubbornness, tells Duncan and Peter Sam the story of the time Rheneas single-handedly ran the Skarloey Railway. Skarloey had been feeling sick, so Rheneas did his work. Then, one miserable day, Rheneas was puffing home with a full train, including passengers in the brake van, when his valve gear on one side jams. Rheneas feels sore, but manages to get home safely. The passengers thank Rheneas, and promise to tell their friends what a fine railway it is. Duncan sees the error of his ways and apologises, and agrees that passengers can be important after all. The next day, Rheneas returns and a big celebration is held from engines large and small. However, Rheneas feels happiest now that he was back with his friend, Skarloey. Characters *Skarloey *Rheneas *Peter Sam *Duncan *Jeremiah Jobling (not named) *Jem Cole (not named) *Edward (does not speak) *Thomas (cameo) *Henry (cameo) *Gordon (cameo) *James (cameo) *Percy (cameo) *Sir Handel (cameo) *Duke (cameo) *The Refreshment Lady (cameo) Locations *Crovan's Gate *Sodor Castle *Skarloey *Hawin Doorey *Glennock *Rheneas Bridge *Skarloey Railway Engine Sheds *Rheneas Viaduct (mentioned) Notes *This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Gallant Old Engine. *This is the 100th episode to air in Japan. *On PBS Sprout airings, this episode has stereo audio while the US VHS and DVD releases have mono audio. *Not counting the stock footage cameo in Harold and the Flying Horse, this is Duke's last appearance to date. *This episode was a surprise choice on the 1st Class Stories UK DVD for the viewers. Errors * Rheneas is wearing Smudger's sad face when he passes Skarloey in the first part of the flashback. Also, he and Skarloey are on Duke's old line. * Throughout all of the field scenes, a wire is visible under Rheneas and one of his coaches. * Henry and Sir Handel look grumpy when Edward puffs in with Rheneas. * When Rheneas is on the causeway, he has Duke's whistle sound. * Rheneas has Sir Handel's whistle sound. * When Rheneas arrives at Glennock, his eyes abruptly change position, indicating a film cut. * Gordon has Duck's whistle sound. * In the UK and the US and International versions, the engines start whistling long before the narrator says they do. * Gordon's buffer is crooked in one scene. * When the passengers begin thanking Rheneas, Jem Cole is standing alone. Then in the next scene, he is standing with the Refreshment Lady amongst others. * In a deleted scene of Rheneas, Skarloey, and Duncan at the Sheds, Rheneas is wearing one of Sir Handel's face masks. Gallery GallantOldEngineUKtitlecard.jpg|1996 UK title card GallantOldEnginetitlecard.png|Remastered title card GallantOldEngineUStitlecard.png|US title card GallantOldEngineNewZealandtitlecard.png|New Zealand title card GallantOldEngineWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card GallantOldEngineSpanishtitlecard.JPG|Spanish title card GallantOldEngineFinnishTitleCard.JPG|Finnish title card GallantOldEngineJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese title card GallantOldEngine1.png GallantOldEngine2.png GallantOldEngine3.png GallantOldEngine4.png GallantOldEngine5.png GallantOldEngine6.png GallantOldEngine7.png GallantOldEngine8.png GallantOldEngine9.jpg GallantOldEngine10.png GallantOldEngine11.jpg GallantOldEngine12.png GallantOldEngine14.png GallantOldEngine15.png GallantOldEngine16.png GallantOldEngine17.png GallantOldEngine18.png GallantOldEngine19.png GallantOldEngine20.png GallantOldEngine21.png GallantOldEngine22.png GallantOldEngine23.png GallantOldEngine24.png GallantOldEngine25.png GallantOldEngine26.png GallantOldEngine27.png GallantOldEngine28.png GallantOldEngine30.png GallantOldEngine31.png GallantOldEngine32.png GallantOldEngine33.png GallantOldEngine34.png GallantOldEngine35.png GallantOldEngine36.png GallantOldEngine37.png GallantOldEngine38.png GallantOldEngine39.png GallantOldEngine40.png GallantOldEngine41.png GallantOldEngine42.png GallantOldEngine43.png GallantOldEngine44.png GallantOldEngine45.png GallantOldEngine46.png GallantOldEngine47.png GallantOldEngine48.png GallantOldEngine49.png GallantOldEngine50.png GallantOldEngine51.png GallantOldEngine52.png GallantOldEngine53.png GallantOldEngine54.png GallantOldEngine55.png GallantOldEngine56.JPG GallantOldEngine57.jpg GallantOldEngine58.jpg Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:1995 television episodes Category:1990s television episodes Category:Episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:Passengers And Polish And Other Thomas Stories (1996, US) Category:Passengers And Polish And Other Thomas Stories (August 6, 1996) Full Category:Bye George! And Other Thomas Adventures (2004, US) Category:Bye George! And Other Thomas Adventures (May 18, 2004) Full